This invention relates to methods of splicing optical fibres, and in particular to an apparatus for splicing a pair of such fibres by means of a coupling sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,910 to Dalgoutte discloses a process for coupling a pair of glass optical fibres by butting the bared ends together in a glass coupling sleeve and collapsing the sleeve around the butt joint to complete the splice. The present invention relates to a convenient apparatus for performing this process.